Zeke
Zeke (Sieg in the Japanese version) is a fictional character from Zoids: Chaotic Century '' and '' Zoids: Guardian Force. He is Van's Organoid. Overview Chaotic Century Not much of Zeke's past is known, although it is likely that he and Fiona are linked together. At the start of the series, he is found by Van in an ancient ruin. While he is hostile at first, he warms up to Van and protects him from a Guysack piloted by a bandit. He then fuses with a downed Shield Liger, reviving it and allowing Van to pilot it, and fight off the bandits. After the battle, Zeke brings Van back into the ruins, where they find a strange girl. Van then takes Zeke and the strange girl back to his village and introduces them to his sister, Maria, who faints after seeing Zeke. She then decides to let them stay. While Van is showing Zeke and the girl, whom he named "Fiona," around the village, a group of bandits attack, trying to find Zeke. They kidnap Maria, and say they will release her in exchange for Zeke. The villages then decide to exchange Zeke for Maria. Right before the exchange is made, Van shows up and defeats the bandits, freeing both Zeke and Maria. Van then decides to leave with Zeke and Fiona to make sure no one will go after the village. Van is right, for throughout the series, he would be attacked several times for Zeke. During one battle between Van and his rival, Raven, Zeke is severely damaged, and Van rushes to get a rare material called Zoid Magnite, that can heal him. As the series moves on, Van and his group become caught up in a new war, and try to protect crowned prince Rudolph. During a battle between Raven, the Shield Liger's Core is destroyed, though Zeke manages to get himself and Van out on time. Zeke and Fiona later on fuse with the Shield Liger, creating the Blade Liger. Zeke would continue to fuse with Van's new Zoid, and help him in the remainder of the series. Guardian Force Two years after the fall of the Death Saurer, Zeke is still partners with Van. He aids Van in stopping Hiltz and his plan of mass destruction. During the battle between Hiltz and Van, Zeke fuses with Fiona in an attempt to destroy the Zoid Eve. Van stops them from doing this, and goes on to destroy the Death Saurer. At the end of the series, Zeke is shown leaving with Van and Fiona on their new adventure. Personality Zeke is shown to be the most life-like of the four Organoids. He cares a great deal for his friends, and will protect them if they are in trouble. He tends to show anthropomorphic behavior and takes interest in things around him; as he is often seen examining simple objects with great curiosity, though some of these things can scare him (like fish). He can also be easily distracted, as he has a tendency to leave the group to chase after insects or butterflies (as shown in episode 10 of Chaotic Century and episode 22 of Guardian Force). Most of the time, Zeke's anthropomorphic behavior is for comical effect. Zeke can also laugh, as he has demonstrated throughout the series. He laughs at Van, in episode 8 of Chaotic Century, after he found out Van saw Fiona naked (a scene which was deleted in the English dub). He is seen laughing a second time after red paint is accidentally spilled on him in episode 4 of Guardian Force. Finally, Zeke laughs at Thomas during his attempt to confess his love for Fiona in episode 9 of Guardian Force. Abilities Length 4.1m, Height 2m, Weight 212kg, Speed 60km/h Like all Organoids, Zeke has the power of flight (there is a set of thrusters concealed in his back) and the power to fuse with Zoids. In addition to these basic powers, Zeke has the ability to resurrect dead Zoids, and heal Zoids that are damaged in battle. He has displayed this ability on multiple occasions, sealing cracks in the Shield Liger's body and growing back one of the Blade Liger's blades after it broke off in battle. In addition to these abilities, he has demonstrated the power to evolve Zoids, as he showed when he evolved the Shield Liger into the Blade Liger. He also possesses immense physical strength, being shown to shove a Guysack a considerable distance by crashing into it. Relationships Like many other characters, Zeke has his own unique relationships: Van: Zeke can be considered Van's best friend. The two are normally shown around each other, and watch each other's back. Van trusts Zeke with his life, with Zeke always coming through for Van. Fiona: Zeke is also a friend of Fiona. It appears that Fiona was Zeke's original owner, as the two are found next to each other in the ancient ruins. Fiona is able to understand what Zeke says, which seems to be commonplace with Ancient Zoidians. Irvine: At first, Irvine only wanted to capture Zeke. Later on, he and Zeke became friends. Irvine does say he will kidnap Zeke, but only says this to bug Van. Moonbay: While the two don't have any direct contact, they do appear to be friendly. [[Thomas Richard Schubaltz|'Thomas']]: As with Moonbay, Zeke and Thomas don't have much direct contact, though they do appear friendly. Zeke did develop a one-off joke crush on Thomas after misunderstanding his words in episode 9. Shadow: As Raven is a rival to Van, Shadow is a rival to Zeke. The two are shown to have completely different personalities, and as such don't get along. However, they are rarely seen in contact with one another. It could appear that the two would become friendler by the end of the series, though this is unknown. Ambient: While the two don't have direct contact, they do appear hostile towards one another. Specula: Much like the other Organoids, Specula and Zeke appear to be hostile towards one another. It's unknown if Specula became friendler with Zeke at the end of the series. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"A white organoidsic and Van's partersic. It has power to strengthen Zoids. Just like Fiona, he is found by Van at the ancient ruins. " Merchandise *Unpainted mini-figures of Zeke were released with certain Zoid sets. These sets were the NJR Blade Liger, Leon Blade Liger, Forest and Fight Blade Liger, limited edition Shield Liger, and Moonbay's Gustav. Some are a light grey (like that included with the NJR Blade Liger) while others were molded in a dark grey (like that included with Moonbay's Gustav). *Another Zeke minifigure (pre-painted) came with the HMM Blade Liger Van Version and the HMM Blu-Ray Holotech Blade Liger. This version included a small core-fuzed Zeke figurine that sits inside the Blade Liger model. *A large PVC figure of Zeke was released by Takara Tomy. *A medium sized figurine of Zeke was released by Takara Tomy as part of a series on Republic and Empire Zoid figures. *A small pre-painted figure of Zeke was included with the release of the Yamato Shield Liger- it also came with a core-fuzed Zeke version that sits inside the Shield Liger kit. *A Yujin gashapon of Zeke was released which was pre-painted, however had issues regarding painting on the mouth section. *A mini-figure Yujin gashapon was released, molded in a blue rubber. *A medium sized clear-colored eraser of Zeke was made as part of the "Jenozaura" series, set in a clear yellow rubber. Gallery Merchandise Photos courtesy of JRM Zoids. Zeke_light_grey.jpg Zeke_dark_grey.jpg Zeke_hmm_figure.jpg Zeke_pvc_figure.jpg Zeke_action_figure.jpg Zeke_yamato_figure.jpg Zeke_gashpon_painted.jpg Zeke_yujin_rubber.jpg Zeke_jenozaura_eraser.jpg Category:Organoids Category:Chaotic Century characters